Crónica de una boda
by Royaltycrazy
Summary: Porque dicen que sólo te das cuenta quienes son tus amigos, cuando pasas adversidad... ¿Tenían que llegar hasta allí para saber que se aman?. One salido de la frase: Te quise, te quiero y me doy cuenta de que sin tu me muero.


**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

**Nota:** No sé por qué, pero siempre me gusta escribir de este par en una boda... Se parece un poco a mi otro One "_Amore Fraterno_", pero no más en la situación, porque ese es mas explicito. Bueh aqui otro intento de unir a este par, aunque fuera por unos minutos...

**Advertencia:** Incesto, lime y quizás un poco de OoC.

* * *

**Crónica de una boda**

Era sencillamente increíble. ¿Por qué tuvieron que llegar a ese extremo para darse cuenta de lo que sentían?, dicen que uno descubre a sus amigos cuando las adversidades rondan tu vida y estos te ofrecen su ayuda, su apoyo. Entonces lo sabes. Sabes que siempre estarán a tu lado, pase lo que pase. Y sabes que ellos son y serán siempre tus mejores amigos.

¿Sería lo mismo con el amor? Ella no lo sabía. Sólo estaba segura de algo: no quería casarse. Estaba consciente de que ella misma había aceptado la petición de Harry, pero era allí, en ese momento, cuando tan sólo faltaba unos minutos para su casamiento que su corazón se imponía antes que su razón.

Harry le gustaba. Y le quería, pero no de la misma forma que a él. Porque a Harry lo quería como justamente debía quererlo a él, y sin embargo no era así. No. A él lo quería con cada fibra de su ser. Con cada musculo de su cuerpo. Tal y como lo habían comprobado años atrás, cuando apenas eran unos críos y ella se dejaba utilizar para ciertos fines.

No quería verse en el espejo. Se negaba a hacerlo, sabía que si lo hacía saldría corriendo y era eso lo que más quería hacer en ese momento, quería ser salvada por un príncipe azul, ese príncipe de ojos azules, cabellos rojos y sonrisa predadora con que soñaba todas las noches.

_Su hermano_. Su celoso, temperamental, explosivo y ardiente hermano. No. Él jamás le había tocado de esa forma, sus contactos no pasaban de roces, caricias y uno que otro beso.

Las lágrimas pugnaban por salir de sus ojos. No. No podía permitírselo, debía ser fuerte, tenía que aceptar su realidad, jamás podría tener algo con él, jamás. Era su hermano, sangre de su sangre. Su unión sería una aberración para su familia, para la sociedad, para el mundo entero.

Finalmente abrió los ojos y la imagen de Ron en la puerta la hizo sonreír.

- Qué patética soy…- se dijo a sí misma en forma de reproche.-, tanta es mi deseo de que me rescates que sueño que estas aquí y me llevaras contigo.-sonrió ante la insensatez de sus palabras.-Estoy más loca de lo que pensé.

La imagen de Ron le sonrió cariñosamente y con ese amor que ella misma mostraba hacia él.

- No estás soñando, Ginny.-comentó la imagen, mientras se acercaba y a ella le latía el corazón rápidamente.-Estoy aquí porque me he dado cuenta de algo muy importante.

- ¿Qué?-cuestionó ella esperanzada.

Él sonrió mientras se acercaba por completo a ella y le abrazaba por detrás.

- Te amo.- dijo antes de voltearla y besarla efusivamente.

El tiempo pareció detenerse. La tristeza de Ginny desapareció al instante, y fue reemplazada por una creciente felicidad que la embargaba por completo.

- No quiero casarme, Ron. No amo a Harry… te amo a ti.-acotó con seguridad.

Él volvió a besarla. Quizás así era como desaparecía los pensamientos contradictorios en su mente, que le decían que aquello no era correcto, que aquello estaba mal, que ella era la prometida de su mejor amigo, su hermana, sangre de su sangre, por eso la besaba, para tratar de olvidar todo lo que impedía aquel beso.

- Te quise, Ginny. Algo mucho más que eso te amé…-comenzó a decir.-, te quiero, hermana. No sólo eso te amo y he llegado a la conclusión de que sin ti, me muero.- terminó de decir, mientras volvía a besarla.

Y lo que pasó después no lo recuerdan bien. Ella se aferró al cuello de su hermano, él se aferró a su cintura y así, besándose, llegaron a la cama de la pelirroja, donde el vestido de novia quedó en algún lugar de la habitación, junto con la ropa de gala que llevaba puesta Ronald.

Fue Ronald el primero en estrenar el encaje debajo de aquel vestido de novia, fue él el primero en probar la estrechez de su pequeña hermana, fue el primero en besarla, fue el primero en todo y sin embargo no fue él quien se casó con la pequeña Ginny Weasley. Fue su mejor amigo, Harry Potter. Ese joven de veintitrés años de edad que se llevaba todo lo que él más quería y lo alejaba de su lado.

Fue su mejor amigo, quien lo separó del amor de su vida. Y aunque quería odiarlo, simplemente no podía, porque entre ambos hacían a Ginny, feliz.

_End_


End file.
